Aquí en Londres
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [SONGFIC] Siempre es bueno arrepentirse y pedir perdón a nuestros seres queridos, pero en todos los casos conviene tratar de enmendar los errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde... y nos abandonen.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes que intervienen en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Le dedico esta historia a los de siempre y a mi pandilla Fanfiction (Amsp14, Shira Kyoko, Herms Weasley, Raku Soleil, Arweni y montones más de gente), pero en especial a **Tino Casal**, a quien pertenece esta canción que inspira mi historia (la canción se llama **"Aquí en Viena"**, _pero evidentemente cambié "Viena" por "Londres" y varios detalles más para que quedara mejor); era un cantante de los años 80, muerto hace ya mucho en un accidente de coche (como todos los grandes genios, una muerte trágica), y a quien se la dedico como un pequeño homenaje póstumo._

**_¡TINO, MAESTRO, ESTO VA POR TI!

* * *

_**

**AQUÍ EN LONDRES**

"_Demasiado tarde…"_

Toda la culpa la tenía aquel estúpido reloj atrasado. Aquel maldito reloj de pulsera viejo que acababa de convertirse en su juez y verdugo.

Remus Lupin estaba absolutamente arrepentido de todo. Ella le había dicho mil veces que le quería, que no le importaba nada, pero él la había rechazado siempre y aquella última vez con especial dureza. Entre lágrimas, días después, Nymphadora Tonks le contó que se marchaba de la ciudad, que no volvería a verle nunca y que le dejaba tranquilo de una vez por todas. Como él quería.

Fue en ese instante en que Remus se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Tonks más que a nadie en el mundo. Aquella chica torpe de vistoso pelo rosa chicle lo era todo para él, su polo opuesto… pero también su alma gemela.

Había ido corriendo a la estación, seguro de que llegaría a tiempo. Pero su maldito reloj le engañó, fingió concederle el tiempo necesario cuando en realidad le robaba cinco minutos a su amor y se burlaba cruelmente de él.

Remus llegó a tiempo sólo para ver el tren partir y perderse entre la gélida niebla del mes de febrero. _"Demasiado tarde…" _Tonks ni siquiera sabría que él había ido corriendo a buscarla, tan desesperado que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza aparecerse, con un anillo de oro con una piedra preciosa mágica que cambiaba de color a voluntad. Como ella… Remus se sentó en un banco, congelado de frío y dolor.

_Tras el cristal de aquel oscuro vagón_

_La mariposa voló lejos de Londres._

_Yo me quedé sentado y frío en el andén_

_Mientras el tren la llevó lejos de Londres._

Sin poder entender cómo había podido ocurrir, dirigió su mirada a uno de los relojes de la estación, con el cristal empañado de vaho, y al mirar de nuevo el suyo descubrió entonces su mentira. Se lo arrancó de la muñeca y lo aplastó con el pie como a un insecto.

Un saxofonista de larga barba rubia, sentado al pie de un pilar sobre unos cartones, tocaba su instrumento junto a una gorra puesta en el suelo para la limosna. Remus, siempre sensible a la música, encontró que el _blues_ que estaba tocando aquel hombre era una perfecta representación de su alma en aquel instante. Desgarrada, pobre y condenada a la soledad. No pudiendo soportar estar más allí, se levantó y al pasar junto al músico arrojó sobre su gorra un puñado de dinero, tanto _muggle_ como mágico (para gran asombro del pobre diablo), sin mirarle siquiera a la cara.

Salió de la estación y se internó en el primer callejón oscuro que vio cerca. Tambaleándose y herido de muerte, se sentó junto a unos cubos de basura sin importarle el suelo cubierto de barro, nieve y basura, sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y empezó a beber sorbo tras sorbo.

_La soledad en mí se refugió_

_Relojes congelados envueltos en la bruma_

_Palacio de cristal _

_La música es azul, aquí en Londres_

_Vagando siempre en sombras,_

_En calles enlodadas,_

_Por sueños que el destino nunca cumplió._

El alcohol fuerte llenó su cuerpo de calor y provocó que por fin las lágrimas empezaran a manar de sus ojos. Lágrimas templadas que se congelaron en sus mejillas nada más entrar en contacto con el aire invernal. Un profundo lamento salió de su garganta, también provocado por el alcohol, pero quien sollozaba de tristeza no era Remus. Era el Lobo. O eso habría creído cualquiera que hubiese oído aquellos lamentos que no parecían humanos.

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Haz un alto en tu camino, acuérdate de mí_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Si algo cambia en tu destino, acuérdate de mí._

Empezaron a caer copos de nieve y pronto el abrigo y el pelo de Remus quedó cubierto de manchas blancas, pero él ignoró la nevada y continuó bebiendo hasta agotar la botella. Cuando esto ocurrió la arrojó al suelo y la rompió en pedazos estrepitosamente.

_La soledad en mí se refugió_

_Relojes congelados envueltos en la bruma_

_Palacio de cristal _

_La música es azul, aquí en Londres_

_Vagando siempre en sombras, _

_En calles enlodadas,_

_Por sueños que el destino nunca cumplió._

El fuerte llanto de Remus volvió a llenar el callejón, con más fuerza que nunca, hasta el punto de atraer la mirada curiosa de un perro callejero negro que se acercó a él, atraído por aquella inmensa tristeza que emanaba su alma, y empezó a lamerle la mano a modo de consuelo. Sonriendo tristemente, acarició las orejas del perro, que se tumbó junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Aquel animal se parecía tanto a Sirius que Remus no pudo evitar acordarse de él y sentir la pena aumentar aún más si cabe. Un nuevo lamento en forma de aullido salió de su garganta, al que se unió el perro como muestra de empatía y comprensión.

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Haz un alto en tu camino, acuérdate de mí_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Haz un alto en tu camino, acuérdate de mí_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Ooooh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Si algo cambia en tu destino, acuérdate de mí…_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo lamentándose en aquel callejón, probablemente una hora o dos, pero en cierto momento el perro ladró al notar una presencia y Remus alzó la cabeza.

-Tal vez sea la tía más torpe del planeta, pero no tengo valor para abandonar a los que quiero, ni lo tendré nunca.

Remus se puso en pie sin poder creerse que Tonks estuviera ahí, frente a él. Llevaba dos maletas y un bolso que se le cayeron al suelo cuando Remus la abrazó de repente y la besó en los labios con fuerza. Probablemente el primer gesto apasionado de su vida.

-Veo que tú también te alegras de que me haya echado atrás… -repuso con una sonrisa.

Remus recordó la cajita en su bolsillo. Con una misteriosa sonrisa, la sacó y le mostró el anillo a Tonks, quien se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa.

-Qué importa que sea un hombre lobo, qué importa que cada uno de nosotros sea la antítesis del otro, qué importa que haya tal diferencia de edad entre nosotros que podrías pasar por mi hija. Lo único que me importa ahora es que te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos. Para siempre.

Igual que él, Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos por sorpresa y le besó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Remus se sintió absolutamente feliz.

Ella separó sus labios de los suyos, tomó el anillo y se lo probó. Nada más ajustárselo en el dedo la piedra, que hasta entonces era incolora, se volvió de un rosa brillante. Igual que su pelo.

-Es precioso. Me encanta –Tonks acarició el anillo sonriendo y miró a Remus-. Sí, quiero.

Volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse. El perro dio un salto alzando las patas y ladró contento.

-¡Anda, pero si este perro…! –exclamó Tonks sorprendida al fijarse por primera vez en el animal.

-Sí, clavado a él. A lo mejor es una reencarnación suya, quién sabe… –bromeó Remus-. ¡ATCHÚS! -estornudó de repente.

-¡Ostras, vaya estornudo! Mejor vayámonos de aquí, que seguro que estás congelado, y además perdido de porquería –comentó Tonks examinando a Remus por todos lados-. Venga, larguémonos.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida del callejón, pero Remus se detuvo un momento y susurró algo en el oído de Tonks, quien asintió. Entonces él se volvió hacia el perro y silbó.

-Eh, tú,-¿te gustaría venirte con nosotros?

Por toda respuesta el perro ladró moviendo la cola alegremente y echando a correr hacia ellos. Remus le rascó el cuello y rió cuando se puso a dos patas y se apoyó sobre él. Tonks también le acarició.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ponerte un nombre –comentó Remus mientras se alejaban los tres juntos-. ¿Te gusta Sirius? –el perro restregó su cabeza contra su mano-. Muy bien, pues así te llamaremos…

**FIN**


End file.
